Chroniken der Unterwelt City of Bones
Der Film City of Bones, basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Bestseller von Autorin Cassandra Clare. Es ist der erste Teil der Romanreihe Chroniken der Unterwelt. Der deutsche Kinostart über Constantin Film erfolgt am 29. August 2013. Regie führt der Karate Kid Regisseur Harald Zwart. Die Schauspielerriege wird von Jonathan Rhys Meyers als Valentin Morgenstern, Lily Collins als Clary Fray, Jamie Campbell Bower (Jace Wayland), Lena Headey als Jocelyn Fray, Jared Harris (Hodge Starkweather) und Kevin Zegers als Alec Lightwood besetzt. Die DVD gibt es seit dem 23. Januar 2014 zu kaufen. Filmbeschreibung "Chroniken der Unterwelt - City of Bones" erzählt die Geschichte der 15-jährigen Clary (Lily Collins), die entdeckt, dass sie einer viele Generationen alten Gruppe von Schattenjägern angehört, einem Geheimbund von Halbengel-Kriegern, die dafür kämpfen, die Welt vor Dämonen zu bewahren. Nach dem rätselhaften Verschwinden ihrer Mutter Jocelin schließt sich das Mädchen einer Gruppe von Schattenjägern an, die ihr das andere, parallele New York "Downworld" zeigen - voll mit Dämonen, Zauberern, Werwölfen, Vampiren und anderen tödlichen Kreaturen... Gemeinsam mit den Schattenjägern Jace (Jamie Campbell Bower), Alec (Kevin Zegers) und Isabelle (Jemima West) macht sich Clary auf die Suche nach ihrer Mutter. Außerdem müssen die Vier verhindern, dass der finstere Valentin Morgenstern (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) in den Besitz des mächtigen Kelchs der Engel gelangt. Offizielle Trailer Es existiert eine alternative Ebene unserer Welt, unsichtbar für das menschliche Auge, in der Monster und Dämonen herrschen. Filmstart am Donnerstag, 29. August 2013 Internationaler Trailer thumb|500 px|center Trailer 2 center|500 px Trailer 1 thumb|center|500 px Schauspieler * Lily Collins als Clarissa Adele Morgenstern * Jamie Campbell Bower als Jonathan Herondale * Jemima West als Isabelle Sophia Lightwood * Kevin Zegers als Alexander Gideon Lightwood * Robert Sheehan als Simon Lewis * Godfrey Gao als Magnus Bane * Lena Headey als Jocelyn Fairchild(Morgenstern) * Jared Harris als Hodge Starkweather * Kevin Durant als Emil Pangborn * Robert Maillet als Samuel Blackwell * CHH Pounder als Madame Dorothea * Stephen R. Hart als Bruder Jeremiah * Jonathan Rhys Meyers als Valentin Morgenstern * Aidan Turner als Luke Garroway * Chris Ratz als Eric * Elyas M'Barek als Raphael Santiago * Harry Van Gorkum als Alaric Filmposter Offizielle Filmposter in verschiedenen Sprachen. Chroniken-der-Unterwelt-Poster-Italienisch.jpg|Città di Ossa - Italien Chroniken-der-Unterwelt-Poster-Englisch.jpg Chroniken-der-Unterwelt-Poster-Englisch2.jpg Chroniken-der-Unterwelt-Poster-Spanisch.jpg|Cuidad de Hues - Spanien Chroniken-der-Unterwelt-Poster-MTV.png Poster1.jpg City-of-Bones-Poster-Simon-Lewis.jpg Poster2.jpg Izzy1.jpg Tumblr mrj8ztM3Br1r5pi98o3 1280.jpg Magnus.jpg Valentin Morgenstern.jpg TheMortalInstrumentsCityofBones2013.png Offizielle Bilder zum Film The-Mortal-Instruments-City-of-Bones-Image-01.jpg|Clary Fray Wiki slider-tmimovie.png|Film Titel City of Bones The-Mortal-Instruments-City-of-Bones-Image-02.jpg|Pandemonium Club 404813_427033630706716_1304010905_n.png|Robert Sheehan als Simon Lewis 521685_428380347238711_898584029_n.png|Jamie Campbell Bower als Jace Wayland 521784_427559083987504_152097490_n.jpg|Jemima West als Isabelle Lightwood 529701_427987377278008_680960797_n.png|Kevin Zegers als Alec Lightwood official magnus bane image.png|Godfrey Gao als Magnus Bane Filmmusik Der Soundtrack wurde von Atli Örvarsson komponiert, es wurden aber auch noch Songs von anderen Künstlern verwendet: *"Into the Lair" von Zedd (Kampfszene im Hotel Dumort) *"Almost Is Never Enough" von Ariana Grande und Nathan Sykes *"Crimes" von AFI (Abspann) *"Heart by Heart" von Demi Lovato (Gewächshaus-Kuss-Szene) *"Bring Me Home" von Youngblood Hawk *"When the Darkness Comes" von Colbie Calliat (Motorradszene mit Clary und Jace am Ende) *"Strangers" Tove Lo von Seven Lions & Myon & Shane 54 *"Magnetic" von Jessie J *"Bear" von Pacific Air *"All About Us" (feat. Owl City) von He Is We *"Calling From Above" von Bassnectar *"Start a Riot" von Jetta *"Strange Days" von Bryan Ellis *"Warrior" von Beth Crowley thumb|center|335 px|Das ist das Lied aus der Gewächshausszene Unterschiede zwischen Film und Buch * Im Buch wird der Demon in Clarys Wohnung nicht von Jace sondern von Clary selbst getötet. *Das Portal befindet sich nicht bei Madame Dorothea (Buch), sondern im Institut. *Clary und Simon halten "spontan" im Pandemonium an, auf dem Rückweg von Erics Lesung. (Film) *Simon wird auf der Party von Magnus Bane nicht in eine Ratte verwandelt. *Im Buch gibt es keine Rune, mit der Clary die Wohnung wieder herrichtet, stattdessen finden sie und Jace die Wohnung leer vor, abgesehen von Forsaken. *Nachdem Clary 3 Tage geruht hat, brechen sie und Jace erst alleine auf zu der Wohnung. Anschließend folgt Jace ihr durch das Portal, wodurch sie dann bei Luke auftauchen. Dort treffen sie auf Simon, welcher im Film nur "schmiere steht", im Buch jedoch mit in Lukes Wohnung geht. Während Luke im Film gefesselt ist, ist er im Buch ungefesselt und es kommt nicht zu einem Kampf zwischen Jace, Luke und Valentins Gefolgleuten. *Valentin versteckt Jocelyn im Buch in "Renwicks Ruine", im Film ist sie jedoch erst im Keller des Instituts versteckt und liegt gegen Ende des Films in der Bibliothek. *Simon vergleicht das Leben der Schattenjäger nicht mit "Dungeons and Dragons". *Jace bezeichnet Madame Dorothea als Hexe, dabei steht im Buch, dass sie von einer Hexe adoptiert wurde, selbst jedoch keine ist, und nur "Hoxuspokus" für "normale" Menschen anbietet. *Im Buch kommt Bruder Jeremiah erst ins Institut, wo er dann bei Clarys Erinnerung auf eine Blockade stößt, anschließend fahren die Beiden mit Jace in einer Kutsche zur Stadt der Stille (City of Bones). Im Film hingegen gehen Jace und Clary direkt in die Stadt der Stille, da sie von Madame Dorothea erfahren haben, dass Clary eine Blockade hat. *Clary und Jace fahren im Ende des Buches nicht mit einem Motorrad weg. *Simon versucht Clary eifersüchtig zu machen indem er mit Isabelle flirtet (Buch). Isabelle ist Simon irgendwie egal (Film). *Der Typ mit den blauen Haaren wird nicht mitten im "Pademonium" getötet wie es im Film gezeigt wird sondern eigentlich in einem Lager (Buch). *Im Buch werden gehen Jace und Clary allein zum Hotel Dumort und begegnen dort Raphael, der sie ins Hotel bringt. Im FIlm dagegen sind auch Alec und Isabelle dabei und sie verschaffen sich allein einen Weg ins Hotel um Simon zu befreien. *Im Buch ist Luke beim ersten Angriff der Werwölfe gar nicht dabei und Clary wirft nicht ihm das Messer in die Flanke, sondern einem anderen Wolf aus dem Rudel names Alaric *Die Ohrfeige im Buch die Clary Jace verpasst, wird im Film ausgelassen *Am Ende des ersten Teil (Buch) besitzt Valentin den Kelch der Engel im Film jedoch nicht. Offizielle Seiten http://www.imdb.de www.chronikenderunterwelt.de pinterest.com/constantinfilm/chroniken-der-unterwelt/ chroniken-der-unterwelt.tumblr.com/ facebook.com/ChronikenderUnterwelt.Film https://twitter.com/TMIGermany Fan Art tumblr_m9c7oeE2XI1qfv89lo1_r2_2501.png|Clary Fray tumblr_m9c7oeE2XI1qfv89lo2_r2_2501.png|Isabelle Lightwood tumblr_m9dv52sbqL1qfv89lo3_r3_2501.png|Alec Lightwood tumblr_mh7mtwFhv51rlve78o1_500.png|Magnus Bane Poster tumblr_metsdglX971rk8xl3o1_500.png|Magnus Bane Magic LucianGraymark_500.jpg|Lucian Graymark Poster JocelynFray_500.png|Jocelyn Fray Poster Kategorie:Chroniken der Unterwelt (Film)